1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer for a tray feeder, and in particular to an improved transfer for a tray feeder which can continuously supply a tray plate on which an electronic parts is mounted to a mounter.
2. Description of the Background Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in a conventional electronic parts feeder for feeding an electronic parts along a tray, a magazine 3 receiving the electronic parts 4 is supported by a lifter 7 lifted or lowered along a ball screw 6 driven by a driving motor 5, when a necessary electronic parts 4 is selected, the lifter 7 is moved in an upper or lower direction. The magazine 3 receiving a tray plate 2 is supported on the lifter 7. After a position of the lifter 7 is decided, the tray plate 2 is transferred by driving of a tray plate fetch unit 8.
Thereafter, the electronic parts 4 is moved to the upper portion of a centering table 11 by a moving unit 10 having a moving nozzle 9. The centering table 11 on which the electronic parts is put is moved to a side of the mounter, thereby supplying the electronic parts 4.
However, the conventional electronic parts feeder has a disadvantage in that the lifter 7 is always lifted or lowered in the operation of the mounter, and thus the electronic parts is not supplied during the operation of the mounter.
In addition, the electronic parts cannot be replaced during the operation of the mounter. Accordingly, while the tray plate on which the electronic parts is mounted is exchanged, the mounter should stop the operation. As a result, a mounting time of the electronic parts is increased, thereby reducing productivity.